It has long been known that the uterus of a human female is a sterile environment while the vaginal canal is not. There are many surgical procedures that require passage through the vaginal canal to gain access to the uterus through its cervix (the cervix uteri). For example, the normal insertion of an intrauterine contraceptive device (IUD) is invasive of the uterus via the vaginal canal.
Current practice generally suggests that the physician swab the cervical os with a sterilizing agent, such as betadine, prior to performing an invasive surgical procedure. However, because the surrounding vaginal canal is not sterile, it is extremely difficult to preserve an aseptic technique.
A recent study (see Jacques et al., Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 154:648-655, March 1986) has shown that insertion of an IUD through the vaginal canal appears to be a significant cause in the introduction of microorganisms into the uterus. Once microorganisms have entered the uterus, the incidence of pelvic inflammatory disease increases. The study suggested that the IUD's passage through the vaginal canal immediately prior to placement in the uterus is a primary reason of microbial colonization of IUDs.
The present invention facilitates the performance of an invasive surgical procedure to be performed on the human female uterus with a reduced likelihood for microorganism invasion.